Prior art describes the environmentally friendly polymer film pouch made from a polyethylene film structure for the packaging of flowable materials. Thus U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,465, 5,942,579 and 5,721,025 describe a pouch made from a monolayer or multilayer film structure such as a two-layer or a three-layer coextruded film containing linear ethylene polymer and a high pressure low density polyethylene as a seal layer. A process for making a pouch for packaging flowable materials using a film structure of a blend of a linear ethylene interpolymer and a high pressure low density polyethylene is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,322 discloses a flexible, thin wall, multi-layer plastic film pouch having an open end and possessing high strength resistance against being manually torn or stretched and having heat sealingly laminated side margins and a rigidly brimmed wide mouth open end. This pouch is particularly useful for sealed containment and storage of liquids, solids, granulates and powders such as those commonly stored in other types of containers, e.g., jars, bottles, and cans. Use of this rigid mouth pouch will contribute greatly to source reduction of plastic waste in that this pouch can serve as a prefilled refill that can be conveniently inserted into reusable dispensing bottles, and by repeatedly replacing emptied prefilled refills a dispensing bottle can be reused numerous times. Also, this pouch can serve as a basic stand up container having substantially less disposable plastic than bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,486 discloses a polymer film pouch made from a polyethylene film structure for the packaging of flowable materials, for example milk, including, for example, a pouch made from a multilayer film structure such as a two-layer or a three-layer co-extruded film containing at least one layer of ultra low density linear polyethylene, as a seal layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,531 discloses a polymer film pouch made from a polyethylene film structure for the packaging of flowable materials, for example milk, including, for example, a pouch made from a multilayer film structure such as a two-layer or a three-layer coextruded film containing at least one layer of ultra low density linear polyethylene, as a seal layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,648 discloses a polymer film pouch made from a homogeneously branched substantially linear ethylene inter-polymer film structure for the packaging of flowable materials such as milk, is disclosed. A pouch made from a multilayer film structure such as a two-layer or a three-layer co-extruded film containing at least one seal layer of a homogeneously branched substantially linear polyethylene is also disclosed. A process for making a pouch for packaging flowable materials using a homogeneously branched substantially linear ethylene inter-polymer film structure is also disclosed.
EP No. 0506348 discloses a film suitable for making medical solution pouches includes a first layer of ethylene propylene co-polymer blended with an elastomer; a polymeric adhesive layer; and an outer layer of a polyamide. Nylon 12 and copolymers thereof, nylon 11 and co-polymers thereof, nylon 66, nylon 610, and nylon 66/610 copolymer are especially preferred polyamides. One or more interior layers of at least one polyolefin such as an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene methyl acrylate copolymer, very low density polyethylene, ionomer, or blends of these materials, can also be included in the structure.
US Patent Application No. 200606083875 discloses lap sealable laminates and pouches that can withstand retort conditions, periods of storage and subsequent rethermalization are described. The laminate includes a core formed from at least one plastic strength layer of, for example, polyester, nylon, cast polypropylene or oriented polypropylene, and a barrier layer formed from ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer, Nylon-MXD6, polyvinylidene chloride, an inorganic oxide coating or an organic coating. The core includes first and second major surfaces with a high temperature laminating adhesive. A retortable pouch with a longitudinal lap seal can be formed from the laminate on a form-fill-seal machine.
WO 9850230 discloses the use of a heat sealable multilayer film in manufacturing pouches for containing flowable materials which pouches are in tubular form and have transversely heat sealed ends, said film comprising at least one layer comprising about 10% by volume of the overall film structure and is made from an ethylene-styrene copolymer obtained using a single site catalyst polymerization process and one or more of the following layers: (a) at least one interpolymer selected from interpolymers of ethylene and one or more C3-C20 alpha-olefins made by polymerization processes using single site catalyst, non-single site catalyst and mixtures of such catalysts, and blends thereof, said interpolymers having a density in the range of about 0.87 to about 0.940 gm/cc and a melt Index of from about 0.2 to about 20 dg/minute and comprising about 10 to about 90% by volume of the overall film structure; (b) at least one barrier layer selected from nylon polymers comprising about 5 to about 30% by volume of the overall film structure; polyethylene terephthalate polymers comprising about 5 to about 15% by volume of the overall film structure; amorphous nylon comprising about 5 to 30% by volume of the overall structure; ethylene vinyl alcohol comprising about 5 to about 25% by volume of the overall film structure; (c) at least one tie layer comprising about 5 to about 15% by volume of the overall film structure and selected from ethylene vinyl acetate polymer, ethylene acid copolymers, ionomer or anhydride functionalized ethylene copolymers and (d) at least one high pressure ethylene homopolymer.
Indian Patent No. 192193 discloses a stand up pouch for mineral oils which is made up of a co-extruded sheet consisting of three layers wherein outer layer is selected from polypropylene film and a high molecular high density polyethylene film co-extruded with linear low density polyethylene film, the middle film is a low density polyethylene film co-extruded with linear low density polyethylene film and the inner film is high molecular high density polyethylene film co-extruded with linear low density polyethylene film. This patent does not talk about how much permeability of packed kerosene has been achieved actually in the said pouch to avoid any product loss owing to permeation from the pouch.